Conventionally, there has been a need for print paper to be stored inside a printer housing by disengaging an opening and closing cover or the like, in order to load a continuous label body strip or another type of print paper onto various types of printers such as a desktop printer or a portable printer. A cover lock that acts as an engaging and disengaging lock of an opening and closing cover, or the like has been proposed.
Moreover, a mechanism surrounding a print head in a printing part of a printer includes various complex parts such as a head-attaching member or a heat dissipation plate. Accordingly, a cost thereof is increased and an assembly space thereof is enlarged. In addition, the abovementioned mechanism surrounding the print head and the abovementioned mechanism surrounding the cover lock have both been in need of a more simplified configuration.
However, while miniaturizing the entire portable printer is particularly desirable, a problem exists where a heat dissipation mechanism must ensure dissipation of heat generated in the print head.